


Monster in the Closet

by TurtleTotem



Series: Westchester High School [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue-Only, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Erik is missing his Skype date with Charles. Or, Jakob Lehnsherr is a good father, and good fathers always check the closet for monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [Sharkweekhomes](sharkweekhomes.tumblr.com) on [Tumblr](http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/42826467280/monster-in-the-closet): Hmm, what about Erik from Eyeliner verse and his dad while Erik’s trying to do something sweet for Valentines for Charles? I’m smitten with their interactions and it’d be cute to see father teasing son.

“Where’s my laptop? Dad, did you move my laptop?”

“Hm? Ah, yes. Was in my way.”

“What? Where did you put it? Dad, come on, where’d you put it?”

“Calm down, Erik, what is hurry?”

“What is _hurry?_ Valentine’s Day, Dad! My Skype date with Charles! I’ve only been talking about it for a month! Come on, I need my laptop, I can’t miss him—”

“Not my fault you are always late, not my — all right, all right, I do not remember where I put it. Your room?”

“I looked in there. Dad! I can tell you’re laughing at me, please, please, this isn’t funny—”

“Maybe look under the cushions there. Ah, see? So much worry for nothing. You glaring at your papa? You want grounding? Grounded boys don’t get laptops.”

“You can’t ground me, I’m eighteen.”

“Oh, you are a man, now, hm? Perhaps you want to pay rent?”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’m just… freaking out here. I’m sorry.”

“Hmph. What is ‘Skype date’ anyways?”

“You’ve seen me Skype before, remember? C’mon, boot up, boot up. Piece of junk. Me and Charles Skyped all the time last semester, but then he had to sell his laptop for textbooks.”

“Ah, yes. His parents — well, not my place to say. But cutting off your son when he is so far away, that is not right. A boy should not be left on his own so far from home.”

“He doesn’t mind being far from home, trust me. He loves Oxford.”

“Ahh, I know this sad look. You think maybe he love Oxford more than you?”

“No! No, I just… miss him a lot. I haven’t seen him in person since _August._ C’mon, you bucket of bolts, you do so have wireless signal — no, wait, I don’t… I don’t feel the wireless signal. What happened to the internet, Dad?”

“Hey, don’t knock over desk! You clean it up if you — do not give me this look, you know I never touch your blinking light machines.”

“Where does this plug even go? It’s like spaghetti under here. How did this happen? Augh, I was supposed to be online six minutes ago, _fu— fudge,_ Dad, is this your idea of a joke? Oh, yeah, the big shrug, you never did nothing, why do I even bother? Okay, the lights are on. Why won’t it work? Connect, connect, come on or I’ll use you for car parts, you — okay, here we go, and there’s… Where’s Skype? What, what, what the — how is Skype gone from my computer? Are you _kidding_ me? Come on, Charles is waiting for me!”

“Hey… Hey, Erik, no, don’t — don’t cry, my son, I am sorry. I — it was a joke, I’m sorry, I should not have—”

“You did this?!”

“Easy, now, _mein_ Erik. Dry your eyes. I think there is something in your closet that will help.”

“In my… closet.”

“Yes. We go check. I am serious! Come look in your closet!”

“Okay, let’s… go look in my closet…”

 

“SURPRISE!”

_“Charles?_ Charles! Charles, what — how — what—”

“Mmgh — gbfhh hmfhhg—”

“Erik, I do not think he can answer you with someone’s tongue in his mouth.”

_“Dad!_ Did you—”

“Yes, he did, Erik. All of this was his idea. Oh, Erik, I’ve mis— _ifthusglm! …Hmphf_ … mmmm…”

“Ah. Well. I will… close door, then. For a while. Maybe put on headphones. Dinner in an hour, hm, Erik?”

“Wait! Wait, Dad, come back.”

“What is this, my son is hugging me? Is it a changeling? Where is my Erik?”

“Thank you, Dad. Thank you so much.”

“And more with the crying. How you put up with this blubbering boobie, Charles? Oh, but there you go too, peas in a pod. Enough! Enough! You are hugging me instead of each other? I bought plane tickets for this? Shoo! Dinner in an hour! Get off, get off, I am shutting door!”

“…Happy Valentine’s Day, Erik.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cha— _rmlggmph!”_


End file.
